2 Atoms In A Molecule
by Pollypoops
Summary: Bella and her best friend Rosalie are leaving the shining lights of Phoenix to attend University of Washington. One trip to Starbucks is the beginning of the rest of their lives. A/H. Canon. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is the preface of my very first story; _2 Atoms In A Molecule. _I intend to write fiction to the best of my ability in an attempt to spread my imagination. I hope you enjoy this preface, though it's very short (and sweet?), I couldn't wait to start! If anyone actually reads this, please review, even just to say hello. But enough of that, here you are! **

**Preface**

_Last night, I had a dream_

_We were inseparably entwined_

_Like a piece of rope made out of two pieces of vine_

_Held together, holding each other _

_With no one else in mind_

_Like two atoms in a molecule_

_Inseparably combined _

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for every day of forever," his eyes trailed up to meet mine, though they were half-hidden by his bronze locks falling down.  
"I.. I..." I stuttered, not able to make a comprehending sentence.  
"Just tell me you feel the same.." His hand reached up to cup my cheek.  
"I.. I.. I can't take you seriously when you look like that!" I blurted out  
Edward's face broke into a wide smile, "That's good for now, my Belle."


	2. Chapter 1  That Day

**Check it out! Chapter 1! I'm so very excited. Read on! **

"Bellaa! I'm exhausted!" Rose whined as she flopped onto the couch.

"Really? I've been working on the place since seven, and it is now," I pulled the bright red kitchen clock from one of the boxes sitting on the floor "eleven o clock. And you've been up for thirty minutes."  
"I need my coffee fix!" She huffed, hurling a pillow at me.  
"Fine, I'll go take a shower in my _en suite!" _I giggled. Rose's face erupted into a massive smile,  
"Oh, I'll go take one in mine! Yaay!" Suddenly filled with energy, Rosalie ran into her room and not seven seconds later I could hear the water running.  
I grabbed some towels, shampoos and conditioners, flinging half into Rosalie's room and carrying the rest into my own.

Rose and I had met in kindergarten, when we were four years old. Mike Newton pushed me off the swing, so she kicked him into the sand, and we've been inseparable since! We lived down the same street in the hot sprawling city of Phoenix. We survived grade school, middle school and high school together, always managing to be in each other's classes. Rose had the occasional boyfriend, she was simply beautiful. Tall, statuesque, sun kissed skin, flowing blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the Vintage Hollywood look, and could pull off a potato sack if need be. I was "The Plain Best Friend". I had dated Mike Newton for a brief spell in Junior Year, but quickly realized what a mistake I was making and broke up before we could go all the way. I had pale skin, almost translucent, with muddy brown eyes, boring long brown hair and constantly rosy cheeks from the heat of the sun, and embarrassment at something ridiculous I had done. I had gone through all the painful changes in my teenage years, braces, spots, everything. Rose didn't. I'm still waiting for the day a pimple will appear.  
I snapped out of my reverie, hopping into the shower and lathering my hair up. The hot water flowed down my body, and I felt immensely better. Once done, I grabbed a towel and wandered into my bedroom. We had just moved in last night, and had both slept on my bed without a sheet and just a small duvet for us both. This place needed serious work, but it was worth it. Three bedrooms, all with walk in wardrobes and en suites. A massive living room with a dining table in the corner, leading on to a modest kitchen. Once we have all of our things put in their places and bought some house-y items, we were going to need to find someone else to move in. I wasn't looking forward to that, I _liked _it being just Rose and I, but the rent was too high for just two of us.  
I stumbled into the living room, and began searching through boxes to find my clothes, precariously balancing the towel.  
"Rose? Where the hell are all of our clothes?"  
"Umm, I think they're in the box in the kitchen? I found them on my quest for coffee this morning. Which was a massive fail, by the way." She swung out from her room, her body covered loosely with a towel and a matching turban, like mine.  
I shuffled into the kitchen, pulling open the first box to see an array of jeans and t-shirts. Rose and I are the same size, so instead of packing our things separately, we just piled things into boxes according to their style.  
"Get me something to wear too!" Rose shouted from her perch in the kitchen.  
"Will do! It's going to be a jeans, top and hoodie or cardigan day, sound good to you?"  
"Hoodie. It's windy outside, we're not in Phoenix anymore!"  
I grabbed two pairs of skinny jeans, two different colour tops, two sets of underwear and two different colour zip up hoodies. A box of shoes in the corner grabbed my attention so I threw the selected clothes in their and dragged out the whole box.  
"You're the bestest Belle!" Rose giggled, running over to the box and grabbing her clothes and a pair of grey knit Bearpaw boots. I took mine and a pair of black converse, which I practically live in.  
I got dressed without drying my hair, Gosh knows where the hair dryer is, and plodded out into Rose's room, to find her pulling on her boots.  
"Ready?" I grinned. This would be our first time on a proper adventure around Seattle. We had come straight to the apartment last night and neither of us had been here before.  
"As I'll every be!"

We exited our front door, locking it and went down the 2 floors to the main lobby. It wasn't much, just mail boxes and a notice board, but it was our new home.  
Thankfully, our apartment was in the middle of town, so we only had to wander a part down the street until we came upon a large Starbucks.  
"Yaay! Double Vanilla Latte here we come!" Rose practically ran to the big glass doors.  
I followed behind, trying to keep my excitement at the prospect of a Double Vanilla Latte hidden.  
It was now one o'clock, and the lunchtime rush was nearing its end. We quickly jumped to the end of the line and chatted while we waited to be served.  
"I'm so cold!" I whined, clutching my clothes around me.  
"Me too. I think we're gonna need to invest in some new coats and stuff, this Phoenix stuff just won't cut it!" Rosalie replied, surveying her sleeve as she spoke.  
"Hello there Ladies, what can I get you?" a smiley girl with a name tag that read Alice asked us.  
"Hey! Two Grande Double Vanilla Lattes please." Rose replied, as I pulled out some money.  
"Right away! I haven't seen you two here before, are you on holiday?" Alice asked.  
"We just moved," I handed her the money, "down the street, a bit. First time here so we're a bit out of sorts!" I laughed nervously.  
"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Seattle! It's a small town, really. You'll get the hang of it in no time at all! I'm from a _very _small town about three hours away, so shopping excursions here were a regular occurrence! I just moved up about four months ago though. Are you going to U-Dub? Or is it a job?" Wow. She talked a lot!  
"Yeah, we're both going to U-Dub, Bella here is doing English Lit and I'm doing Mechanics."  
I could see the shock in Alice's eyes when Rose said Mechanics. Rose has always been crazy about cars, she's no stereotype.  
"Me too! I'm studying fashion. Oh! I never even asked your names! How rude of me. I'm Alice," she tapped her name tag, "and you're obviously Bella, you've got beautiful eyes, by the way, and you are..?" she turned to Rose.  
"Rosalie, but feel free to call me Rose." she smiled at Alice.  
"Great! You've got gorgeous hair Rosalie, I wish I had long hair. And blond." she sniffled tugging at her choppy black pixie cut.  
"I think you're rockin' that cut Ali!" I laughed.  
"Ali? I like it! You girls are fantastic, I must get your numbers so we can hang out!" Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands, almost knocking over the poor girl who handed us our coffees.  
We swapped numbers and whilst Rosalie and Alice prattled about the best shopping spots, I leaned over to grab some milk to add to my coffee, only to get pushed by a large bear man, evidently spilling the milk all over Rose. Crap.  
"Bell! What the hell?" Rose screeched.  
"EMMETT CULLEN. YOU APOLOGIZE TO MY NEW BEST FRIENDS THIS INSTANT!" Alice screeched. I turned to the bear, to see him with a sheepish look on his face.  
"I'm really, _really_ sorry! I didn't see you there!" he wrung his hands and looked at Alice, who was tapping her foot. "And Ms Pretty Blond Lady, I'm sorry for making the milk spill on you. Do you want my jumper?" he asked, beginning to unzip his hoodie.  
What happened next shocked me most. Rosalie just laughed. No, _giggled._  
"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm Rosalie, this is my friend Bella, you're Emmett, yeah?" a cheeky grin spread across Emmett's face and he bowed down.  
"A pleasure to meet you both, Rosalie and Bella."  
"Emmett! I can't believe you just covered Rose in milk and you're already flirting with her. Ugh. I'm finished now, I've been on since seven. I'm staying with this buffoon and his brothers at the moment, just upstairs, do you want to borrow something?" Alice said exasperatedly.  
"Sure, sounds like a plan!" Emmett answered for Rose.  
"C'mon Bella, they're both dead to us," Alice huffed as she linked my arm. "Can you believe him? Trying to steal my new best friends. Well, he's not getting you!" she pulled me towards the exit, a door on the left of the store and up a flight of stairs.

She must have been at least a head shorter than me, but insanely strong.

I like her already!

**Yes or No? Give me some feedback, if you can, I'd really appreciate it :) **

**xx**


End file.
